The Macaw Civil War
by Phil Swift
Summary: The battle of Gettysburg, but with birds from Rio. Inspired by Alexriolover95. Pls review:) One shot


Hey guys, I went to Alexriolover95's account and saw a bunch of historical stories with Rio characters.

So here is mine, about Gettysburg.

Theme song is Ashokan Farewell

Narration

The Civil War was fought between 1861 and 1865.

Between the blue macaw Union or north and scarlet macaw Confederates or south.

In 1864, the biggest battle in the western hemisphere was fought in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.

This is the story of one soldier in it.

1864

Gettysburg, pennsylvania

A young blue macaw, no older than 19 was a long way from home, in the middle of a great war and the greatest battle in the western hemisphere.

His name was Blu.

Blu was with his regiment, the 20th Maine.

He was crouching behind a small stone wall on a hill known as Little Round Top, at the far right of the Union lines.

His units job was to hold that hill and keep the Confederate forces from taking the position.

If they failed, the entire Union line would collapse and they would lose, but Blu was not intending to let that happen.

He was in charge of company C, part of the 20th Maine, lead by a blue macaw known as Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain.

Blu was looking at a photo of him and his wife, Jewel.

She was back in Deer Isle, Maine, looking at a photo of Blu.

Blu was also writing a letter,

Dear Jewel,

I am to enter another battle and I fear it may be my last.

But should my time come do not mourn for me, instead celebrate my life.

Please know that my last breath will be used to utter a phrase, 'Jewel, I love you'.

And I promise you, we will see eachother once more, whether in this life or the next.

Love Blu.

Blu folded the paper and placed it in an envelope, closing it before placing it in a pocket on his shirt.

He held his rifle in his wings, breathing in and out slowly.

He used his beak to ter open a cartridge before pouring gunpowder, a bullet and paper down the barrel.

After taking out a he used his ramrod to push the contents of the barrel together.

Now he was ready to fire.

The forest was silent, too quiet.

A yell was heard through the air, "The rebel yell" exclaimed Blu.

The 15th Alabama were advancing up the hill, charging like maddened demons.

The solid line of scarlet macaws running like a wave of doom.

Once they were within a hundred yards of the wall, Blu stood up and took aim with his rifle, "FIRE!".

The stone wall came to life as Union men stood up and aimed their rifles to the confederates.

The loud crack of rifles and the screaming of men echoed through the woods as the 2oth Maine opened fire into the 15th Alabama.

The confederates returned with their own volley of fire.

Blu felt a sharp pain in his right wing as a bullet tore through his wing muscles.

The cerulean bird continued through the pain, hastily reloading his rifle and aiming again.

For 10 minutes his vision was clouded with smoke, ears clogged with the crack of rifles and screams of men and his nerves trying to block out the pain in his right wing.

Blu saw the confederates begin to retreat through the smoke, "The rebs are runnin'!" screamed Blu, with a resounding cheer erupting from the Union lines.

Their cheers were interrupted when a cannonball crashed through a part of the wall, instantly killing 5 soldiers.

He heard a soldier scream out, "CANNONS!".

Several men began freaking out as more rounds came crashing in, Chamberlain was quick to take command of the situation, "Cannonmen, return fire!".

The artillery men obeyed and began to return fire to the confederate artillery.

For Blu the next hour was a mix of the boom of cannons, the crack of rifles, the scream of men, the smoke of gunfire and the corpses of men.

Blu only did a set routine of things: Load, aim, fire, repeat. Load, aim, fire, repeat.

After a grueling 3 hours of warfare the Union forces on the hill were running out of ammo and had lost half it's men.

Blu only had 2 shots left in his ammo pouch, and was running on no food.

He saw Chamberlain walk along the line, "alright men listen up! Fix bayonets, we will charge down this hill, our left flank swinging right like a door. Now, prepare to charge!".

Blu and his men obeyed, fixing the shining metal blades from their belts to the front of their rifles.

Blu tried to stay calm, breathing in and out slowly.

He looked to his sides, his comrades were afraid just like him.

Chamberlain saw this, "be brave you boys from Maine, let's show these rebs what we're made of!".

Chamberlain sees the confederates beginning another attack, "CHARGE!".

Blu rose from the stone wall and charged down the hill, letting a battle cry escape his throat.

After 30 seconds of running the 2 lines finally clashed, Blu stabbing a scarlet macaw with his bayonet.

He quickly retired his blade from the scarlet's body and blocked a swing from another scarlet.

He pushed the enemy soldier away from him before firing at him from point blank range.

The confederate soldier fell backwards, revealing another one behind him.

This new soldier quickly fired a shot at Blu, the bullet tearing through Blu's chest as he fell to the ground.

The soldier was going to finish him off when Blu grabbed a pistol off the ground and shot at his enemy's face.

The bullet obliterated the scarlet macaws skull, crushing bone and blending brains as the macaw died.

Blu got to his feet, using his rifle to stabilise him as he continued firing with the revolver.

Blu was able to kill 10 more confederates before the retreat was called and the scarlets ran away.

Blu cheered with the rest of his men before the pain of his fight finally caught up with his, forcing him to seek immediate medical attention.

After the battle, Blu was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, leading his men through the battles of Petersburg, Wilderness and Cold Harbor.

He would take a bullet to the knee at Cold Harbor and have his leg amputated.

But he still fought as hard as ever, at Appomattox Courthouse he witnessed the surrender of Confederate General, Robert .E. Lee to Union general Ulysses .S. Grant.

After the war Blu returned to his wife and home in Deer Isle, Maine, where he found work as a fisherman.

He had 3 children with Jewel, naming them Carla, Bia and Tiago.

For the rest of his life he worked on publishing a set of storied about the Civil War and told his children of his time in the service.

Blu went to every Regimental Reunion and dedicated his freetime to aiding victims of the war.

He and Jewel lived together, happily, for the rest of their lives.

Blu died in 1942, at the ripe old age of 87 and was buried at Deer Isle cemetery.

The End


End file.
